1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger for cooling the cooling water and the charge air of an internal combustion engine, comprising an air-to-water cooler for the cooling water and an air-to-air cooler for cooling the compressed charge air, wherein the air-to-air cooler is arranged in the air-flow direction, preferably in front of the air-to-water cooler, and the air-to-water cooler has lateral fixing projections and/or recesses for fixing to a supporting frame in particular of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The charge-air coolers are normally fixed in front of the air-to-water cooler to a supporting frame of a vehicle. The requisite fixing means increase the construction weight and in particular the assembly and servicing times. Furthermore, it is known to screw the air-to-air cooler to the air-to-water cooler to form a unit. Here, however, there are the same disadvantages during assembly and servicing.